IDIOT?
by Polarion95
Summary: cerita sederhana tentang sepasang kekasih yang menggemaskan! chankai yeolkai chanyeol kai jongin! whats up guys?
1. Chapter 1

Ayo lompat ke story kesatu :p lol


	2. bubble gum

**BUBBLE GUM**

Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongin

Romance! Fluff!

All about ChanKai here!

Apa definisi untuk pemuda yang sudah berumur delapan belas tahun tetapi masih bertingkah layaknya bocah? Jongin bertanya itu pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan seseorang disampingnya itu sebagai seorang kekasih sementara sifat dan sikapnya tidak jauh dewasa daripadanya.

Seperti sekarang. Mereka sedang berada ditengah-tengah rapat OSIS. Yang benar saja. Rasanya Jongin ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di belakang sekolah saat tangan besar Chanyeol menarik-narik baju seragamnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kai-ya. Ayo lakukan lagi. ayo!"

"Lakukan apa?!"

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol. Menciptakan deritan kursi yang membuat beberapa anggota rapat menatap tidak suka padanya. Karena suasanya yang begitu khidmat tentu saja pergerakan sekecil apapun akan kentara sekali. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Lalu ia mencoba kembali fokus pada topik pembahasan. Tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil di sebelahnya.

Pesta akhir tahun memang selalu menjadi bahasan menarik untuk setiap murid. Kemeriahan yang terjadi sepanjang malam. Pemilihan kingka dan queen tahunan. Kedatangan idola yang akan meramaikan pesta mereka. Dan tentu saja, malam romantis bagi pasangan-pasangan muda.

Deritan kursi kembali terdengar tidak berapa lama setelah sang ketua OSIS menjelaskan alur pesta yang akan mereka laksanakan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Bukan—kali ini bukan Jongin yang menderitkan kursinya. Melainkan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Kai-ya, lakukan yang tadi!" Semangat di mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar. Merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tidak memperdulikan tentang keadaan yang tidak sepenuhnya baik. Jongin menahan napasnya. Bersiap untuk menjawab kalimat Chanyeol—

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin. Silahkan keluar melalui pintu disebelah situ!" Kim Joonmyeon—Ketua OSIS yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan geraman tertahan. Mungkin terlalu marah karena mereka sudah merusak rapat yang benar-benar penting kali itu.

Dengan berat hati—dan tanpa pembelaan apapun—Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan menunduk sekali. Meminta maaf kepada seluruh anggota rapat dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi membawa beberapa catatan bersamanya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi juga sana!"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahu menahu, ikut bangkit dan memberikan bungkukan mengikuti Jongin. lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul pacar manisnya itu keluar.

Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pilihannya untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol menjadi seorang kekasih akan merepotkannya seperti ini. Menjadi anggota OSIS adalah salah satu kebanggaannya. Dan rapat kali ini memang benar-benar penting. Karena menyangkut kinerja OSIS tahun ajarannya untuk membuktikan pada pihak sekolah bahwa mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik.

Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Joonmyeon nanti. Seniornya itu pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Ini semua karena pacar kelewat tingginya itu.

"Oi, Jongin!"

Suara baritone dari belakangnya menyadarkan Jongin. "Kris, pergi dulu sana. Aku masih ada urusan dengannya." Jongin membalas malas dengan menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu berdecak kesal. Lalu tanpa berkomentar lagi, ia meninggalkan Jongin beserta Chanyeol yang berdiri seperti tiang bodoh di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol. Hyung. kali. ini. apa. lagi. yang. sudah. kau. perbuat." Jongin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dan bertanya dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Ia memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Umh, Kai—"

"—Berhenti memanggilku, Kai. Aku Jongin bukan Kai. Darimana sih kau dapat nama itu?"

"Tapi, Kai-ya. Aku suka memanggilmu Kai. Kai itu lucu. Kau juga lucu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol saat ini memang masih membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dariku?!" Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Mirip seperti gadis remaja yang ngambek.

"Bubble." Katanya.

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. Bubble katanya?

"Apa?"

"Bubble. Yang ada di mulutmu tadi. Gelembung."

Oh.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Mulai mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol yang tidak jelas. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanannya dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar tiba-tiba saat melihat beberapa bungkus permen karet yang ada di tangan kanan Jongin. Ia menarik tubuh pacarnya itu dan mendudukkannya di bawah ring basket. Jongin menurut saja. Masih bingung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Kai-ya, aku suka saat kau meniup gelembung seperti tadi. Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?"

Ah. Jadi itu ya. Jongin ingat, sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki ruang rapat OSIS, Jongin memang iseng mengunyah permen karet untuk membunuh kebosanannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat ia meniup permennya dan menciptakan gelembung yang cukup besar, Chanyeol dengan keingintahuannya yang menyebalkan, memperhatikan Jongin dengan minat yang menggebu.

Membuang napasnya kasar, Jongin membuka bungkus permen karet dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan. Tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup normal. Atau kenapa ia bisa mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol yang tidak penting ini. Salahkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin dengan senyuman yang mengembang cukup lama dibibirnya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada bibir Jongin yang mengunyah permen karet dengan cukup—seksi?

Saat Jongin mulai membuat bulatan-bulatan di mulutnya, saat itulah Chanyeol mulai mengantisipasi. Badannya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di hadapan Jongin.

Perlahan sebuah gelembung mulai tercipta di bibir Jongin. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senang. Tidak dapat menahan kesenangan yang dirasakannya. Lalu lama terus membesar hingga menutupi sebagian hidung Jongin—kesukaan Chanyeol—yang tidak mancung.

_TAK~_

Gelembung di bibirnya pecah mengakibatkan sisa permen karet itu menyebar di sekitar mulutnya. Jongin menyapu mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah lagi. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan kecil saat Jongin sudah selesai melakukannya.

"Kai-ya. Saat gelembung itu membesar, sesuatu di wajahmu muncul." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Tambahnya.

Jongin menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Sekarang sudah hilang."

"Apa, hyung?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Tidak berniat membuang permen karet yang berada dalam mulutnya karena memang rasanya masih ada.

"Lakukan lagi kalau kau ingin tahu."

Jongin menurut. Mulai mengunyah dan membentuk bulatan-bulatan di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol dengan seksama memperhatikan pacarnya itu.

Gelembung mulai terbentuk perlahan. Mata Jongin memperhatikan gelembung yang ada di bibirnya sendiri. Semakin lama semakin besar dan—

_TAK~_

Matanya membulat saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah tampan yang berada tepat didepannya saat ini terlihat begitu mempesona dengan tatapan mata serius yang mengarah padanya. Ia hanya diam saat merasa bibirnya sedang dilumat oleh Chanyeol. Tidak menyadari senyuman yang terlukis dibibir Chanyeol saat berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jongin dengan sempurna.

Hembusan nafas manly menyapu permukaan wajah Jongin. Membuatnya sedikit merinding. Menikmati setiap kecapan halus yang diberikan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Jongin mulai hanyut dalam ciuman manis Chanyeol. Memberikan akses bagi Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya menari-nari dengan ganas di dalam. Membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak tidak karuan.

Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol dengan sengaja mencuri permen karetnya dan menyembunyikan dibawah lidahnya sendiri. Bermain dengan dinding-dinding mulut Jongin. Mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bertarung sedikit. Saliva keduanya tanpa sadar meleleh dengan tidak sopannya melalui celah diantara bibir mereka. Puas dengan mulut Jongin yang memabukkan, ia beralih menyesap bibir tebal Jongin dengan liar. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk menikmati setiap inci kulit bibir Jongin yang sempurna.

Mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan tertawa kecil saat melihat kondisi Jongin yang berantakan. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan bibir Jongin yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya. Membersihkan saliva manis yang menetes di mulutnya.

Jongin berkedip-kedip menatap Chanyeol. Kedua pipinya terasa hangat. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Kai-ya. Sesuatu yang kumaksud saat gelembung itu membesar adalah kedua pipimu yang ikut menggembung. Betapa imutnya kau saat melakukan itu. Aegyo yang tidak sengaja, eh? Membuatku tidak tahan denganmu."

"Berhenti menggombaliku, Hyung." Balasnya.

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Kubilang berhen—"

"—Aku serius. aku mencintaimu, Sayang."

Lalu Jongin berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dengan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya dan berniat untuk mengejar kekasihnya namun urung saat seseorang tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangannya.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Sengaja membuat keributan di tengah-tengah rapat hanya untuk mencuri ciuman dari kekasihmu ya, Park?"

"H-hyung... Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya—Haa! Kai-ya! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

><p><strong>polar balik! curhat dikit yah polar frustasi sama ffn yang ke blokir tapi akhirnya bisa juga! polar bawa chankai nih buat kalian. sebenrnya polar pingin bikin hunkai kayak dulu lg tp otak polar ngadat tentang mereka nih TAT padahal mereka manis sama kayak chankai apalagi fanxing. jadi, gimana? kalo ada yang suka nanti polar lanjut deh!<strong>


End file.
